Childhood Memories
by SeasaltIcecreamxx
Summary: People change as time goes on. After five years, Tenma returns to his hometown. In the town itself has nothing changed, or so it seems, but Tenma realizes some things happened to his friends. Tenma wants the truth, of course, but he soon realizes he shouldn't have come back to town after all.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

I was sleepy. And class was boring. Exams were over, and we still had classes. Damn, how I disliked this high school, in the heart of Tokyo. We had only been here for three months when I realized I really wasn't made for cities, especially huge ones like Tokyo.

I liked the countryside more, probably because I grew up there, and buildings that reach the clouds, barely any trees, the dangerous streets, it wasn't the kind of thing I desired.

And I've been living here for five years. Well, lucky me. My first year at high school is almost over, and during break I'm moving back to Oda, the town I grew up.

Two weeks ago I heard the news, my dad's business had finished here in Tokyo, so we could move back. During the past five years we haven't been back to the small town, not even once to visit grandpa and grandma, or aunt Himeko, or my friends.

Talking about my childhood friends. I've been such a bad friends the past years, I used to write letters to them, and they wrote back. But at some point three years ago we quitted writing letters.

Whenever I think back, there's this soft voice in my head that tells me that it was my own fault the contact stopped.

I would have to apologize when I'm back, to all of them. To Kyousuke, and Aoi, and Akane, and Masaki...

I looked to my left and saw students outside playing soccer. I wanted to play too, but I had this class. I didn't even know what it was about. Was it Math? Or Japanese History?

On blackboard where written more numbers than words, so I guess it was Math. I wasn't keen on Math. But History also had a of numbers we always has to memorize...

"Matsukaze, can you tell me how to solve the problem?"

Shit. It was Math after all. "Ehh... Is it 24?" I laughed nervously when everyone in class started to laugh and the teacher gave me his most dangerous gaze.

Well, exams are over and I've passed I hope. And I'm not here anymore next year, so I think I can just take it a little easy for now...

* * *

I suddenly felt the need to re-write this. I shortened it a lot lol, but I think this is a lot better, well a little... I do plan on continuing this story. Now let's be honest everyone, does anybody remember this story from before I edited it? No? Well that's a relief, because it was bad. For those who do remember, this story will follow a _slightly _different storyline...

Also, Tenma is about to start his second year in high school, if you didn't realize this yet. Some characters might seem a little out of character in the future, but that's for the plot lol.

Reviewing is appreciated.


	2. Part 1: I

Part 1: Back in town - Chapter I

I inhaled the fresh morning breeze when I stepped outside. I smiled when I was greeted by the soft morning sun. I was in high school now, and back in my hometown.

"I'm off!" I closed the door and walked through the familiar, yet new streets. I noticed how some shops had disappeared, while a lot of new ones had appeared. I smirked when I saw the shrine where I used to play a lot with Tsurugi, who was scared of spiders back then.

It was kind of sad to see how many things had changed in five years, yet a lot of things were still the same. It gave this weird feeling I couldn't really place.

After ten minutes of walking I saw my new high school slowly appearing behind the buildings. It was smaller than the one I used to go to, but the sports fields were bigger. As I came closer, I felt how my heart started to pound faster.

Damn it. I couldn't help but feel nervous, it's been five years since I've been here and inside that building I will most likely meet my friends again, the ones I haven't seen in five years and haven't spoken to in three years. Did they change? Did I change? Did one of them move away like I did?

I started to walk slower and slower. What was I supposed to say when I met them? How would they react when I approached them? Would they recognize me? I didn't change a lot, well I think I didn't change a lot. But what if?

I felt how my heart started to pound, and how I started to sweat slightly. A sweat drop rolled down my forehead, and kept rolling until it reached my chin.

Alright, I'm Matsukaze Tenma, and I'm not nervous. I'm just excited, excited to meet my friends again, and I'm going to meet them today... I'm not nervous. Not...

"Alright!" I screamed and slapped myself with my hands, causing some people to look at me. My cheeks were burning because of the sudden slap, but I felt better somehow...

* * *

I entered through the main gate, and headed for the building. I already knew I was in class 2D, so I just had to search for it once I was inside. I looked around me. There were cherry blossom trees everywhere, and pink leaves felt down everywhere. I headed for the big, white, main building.

I changed shoes and headed towards the classroom. I hadn't seen any familiar face yet. I wonder if I was in the same class as Aoi, Kyousuke, or Masaki. Thinking of them, I wondered how Aoi was doing. She always told me she wanted to become a manga artist, and write and draw shoujo manga.

While I walked through the hallways, I realized I was rather early. There weren't a lot of students in the classes yet and the hallways weren't that crowded. As a kid I had always imagined I would be going to this high school, it was the only one in town. And the biggest one around here.

I soon found my class, 2D. The door was open, so I entered. There weren't a lot of students yet, and they were chatting with each other. The teacher assigned me a seat on the left, next to the window, and in the middle.

I hadn't seen anyone I knew yet, so I sat down. I wonder if I would meet anyone I used to know.

The classroom slowly filled itself, and I was both disappointed and relieved at the same time.

We had a short homeroom, it was soon time for the entrance ceremony, so we left and headed for the gym, where everyone sat down.

I looked around and saw a guy who looked like Ranmaru sitting among the group of third years, he has grown a lot and had his long and girly, pink hair cut, and it now reached the space above his shoulders. His sparkling azure eyes where hidden behind some loose bangs covering parts of his face.

I decided to go talk with him once the ceremony was over.

The principal started to talk and I quickly found myself a little bored, I did try my best to listen, but it was just the cliche crap every principal tells at every school so I ended up just watching other students.

It was funny to see how a lot of girls wore the school uniform a different way, long skirts, short skirts, black stocking, white stocking, pull-overs, jackets... I think I liked short skirts with white stocking and yellow pull-overs the most.

I blushed when I resized what I as thinking, I looked at the ground so I could hide my blush.

* * *

"Ranmaru! Ranmaru-senpai!" I ran through the hallway, while it follows the guy with the pink hair. I was breathing heavily when I finally reached Ranmaru, I looked up to him and saw how his azure eyes were filled with surprise.

"Tenma?" I grinned, and nodded. "It's been a while! I guess I should call you senpai now!"

"You've grown a lot, Tenma. I didn't recognize you at first."

"Eh really? Well I actually didn't recognize you when I first say, but there aren't a lot of guys with pink hair, so I was pretty sure it was you... Even though your hair is a lot shorter now!"

Ranmaru laughed while I kept talking and talking. Most students were already back in their classes when we realized we should hurry back too.

"Tenma! We better hurry back, or else the teacher will get angry with us!" I nodded, and took the stairs to another floor.

I apologized to the teacher when I opened the door. I was rather late, but he pointed at my table so I quickly sat down.

We resumed classes, and I did my best to pay attention. I wasn't really good at Japanese History, and I didn't want extra classes during the summer, like I had last year in Tokyo.

I was kinda looking forward to lunch break, Ranmaru would show me around for a bit and we would look for the others.

Time went by fast, and I felt relieved when Japanese History was over. I took my bento with me, and headed for the area where the third years classrooms were. Some of my upperclassman looked at me in surprise, causing me to feel a little uneasy. I didn't like the glares they were giving me, but I was their underclassman so it was expected.

Ranmaru had told me he was in class 3A, but when I reached it I didn't see him in the classroom. Where did he go?

I headed back to the second years area, and went to the toilet. The bathroom at this school was a lot smaller than the ones we had in Tokyo. Oh well.

When I was finished and opened the door leading to the hallways, I was greeted by a pair of sparkling eyes.

"Hey Tenma." Ranmaru smiled briefly.

"Hi!" I grinned, but then I noticed a guy who was standing behind Ranmaru. Shoulder length wavy brown hair, brown eyes. The same height as Ranmaru.

"Takuto... Senpai?" I still didn't know if I should call them by their surnames and add senpai, it was kind of awkward.

"It's been a while, Tenma." Takuto's lips formed a slight smile. "So, how was Tokyo?"

It felt weird, yet familiar to talk with Ranmaru and Takuto again. Ranmaru and I used to live in the same street, so we played together a lot. When I was ten, and they were eleven they were barely taller than me. But now I had to look up to them, I couldn't help but hope I would grow a little more.

"It was okay, but I'm really happy to be back!"

"Right..." Takuto looked at the ground. "Kirino, you haven't told him anything yet, haven't you?"

"Sorry Shindou..."

"Well, I guess you should show him around then. I've got a meeting with the music club. See you later."

I didn't understand, I obviously didn't understand. What was it that they hadn't told me yet? Did something happen? And why did Takuto and Ranmaru act so formal with each other? They were always together back in the days, scolding me whenever I stayed outside to late, or when I was pulling pranks with Masaki...

"Shall we head outside Tenma?" Ranmaru cracked a smile, and I followed him downstairs. I didn't know what to say to him, and he probably didn't know what to say as well. I couldn't help but be a little curious about Ranmaru's conversation with Takuto...

* * *

So something has obviously happened -.-

Some kind of introduction chapter, it was okay to me. Been a while since I published this lol... Update next week! Please review ^^


	3. Part 1: II

Chapter two

Ranmaru and I were greeted by the soft, yet warm sun of spring. Ranmaru showed me the sports fields, and the building where most clubs were located. When we were finished we decided to sat down in the grass. Somewhere inside me I was happy we finally finished, because I really was hungry.

I took out my chopsticks and started to eat the pieces of pork belly and the perfect white rice. I gazed at Ranmaru's bento and saw three pieces of tempura shrimps and onigiri.

Suddenly I remembered the times when we, along with everyone else, could argue endlessly about who actually had the best lunch. There never really was a winner, because we all thought that our own lunch box was the best, our mothers had made them with love and care after all. And the stuff your mother makes is the best, most of the time...

I smiled slightly while thinking back. I wondered if Ranmaru remembered those times as good as I did.

"So, what do you think?" Ranmaru asked while eating. I shrugged.

"It really is good to be back. It feels really good! And I was really excited to meet all of you again!" I noticed how Ranmaru's lips formed into a slight smile, and turned into a slight grin. "But... Looking around me, and looking at both you and Takuto, I realized I was away for five years and a lot of things can change in five years."

Ranmaru's smile faded away as soon as it had appeared. "I see..."

There was this awkward silence, and I didn't know what to do of to say. Ranmaru didn't look like he knew what to say either, he had finished his shrimps and was now eating the onigiri, holding it with two hands, the same way I held thick, fat hamburgers with my own two hands.

Time slowly passed by, and by the time Ranmaru had almost finished his onigiri I realized I was thirsty.

"Ranmaru? There was a vending machine around the corner inside, right? I'm a little thirsty so I'm getting something to drink." Ranmaru nodded, and I slowly walked off.

I soon reached the vending machine, and while looking at the many drinks that were stalled inside I didn't know what to choose, there were lots of options. There was lemonade, and some kind of ice tea. Some weird coconut juice with tons of sugar and bubbles... There were a lot of drinks I hadn't tried ever before. I saw one with a nice looking blue label, so I decided to take that one. I turned to the small button.

I noticed some guy standing next to me. He looked like he was about to click one on of the many buttons of the machine. His long, pale finger clicked on one of them. I realized to late he had taken the last drink with the fancy blue label. Damn it!

"Hey! I wanted that one!" I said annoyed, and looked at the guy. I noticed he was quite tall.

"You-" He started, but his pointy eyes widened when I looked him in the eye. This guy? Could it be?

"Kyousuke?" I screamed and jumped away from him in surprise. Kyousuke didn't look like cute little baby Kyousuke anymore, he still had the same weird hairstyle he used to have, but his childish, innocent face had changed a lot. The way he looked at me, how his mouth was slightly open because of the surprise. Kyousuke looked mature now. His baby face that my mothers had always called cute had completely disappeared.

"Tenma?" His voice was low, a lot lower. He sounded like a man. Unlike me and my rather high pitched voice.

"It's been a while isn't?" I grinned at Kyousuke, despite looking older and more mature Kyousuke was Kyousuke, and I spent days outside in the forest, at the beach, at the streets, at my home or his, at the nearby shine, pretty much everywhere in town playing with him. I was happy to see Kyousuke again.

"I suppose." Kyousuke's expression had changed all of a sudden, the surprise had disappeared. "You've finally decided to show your face again haven't you?"

The tone in Kyousuke's face sounded different, almost scary?

"What do you mean?" I dared to ask. Looking at Kyousuke, I realized his facial expressions weren't the same kind as they were when we were younger. He looked more mature, sure that was pretty obvious, but more in a way as if he looked tired. It was a little difficult to find the boy who used to be shorter than me and afraid of bugs and ghosts, in this tall guy who looked like some kind of creepy delinquent.

"Have you found Sorano already?"

"What?" He didn't even answer my question, but I decided to reply. "No, not yet."

"Then tell me if you find her." And with those words he tossed me the can if juice and walked away. I stared at him until he had left. What the hell was that about? And why did he call Aoi by her family name? Don't tell they've started to grow apart.

I decided to head back to Ranmaru and ask him what class Aoi was in. I hadn't seen her today yet and I was sure she knew why Kyousuke was acting so weird.

XXXXXX

I noticed someone sitting next to Ranmaru. The person next to him was apparently laughing, and Ranmaru shook his head while grinning slightly. When I came closed I realized I knew the person sitting next to Ranmaru.

"Masaki!" I screamed, and ran the last few meters towards the two sitting in the grass. With a grin on my face I sat down, greeted by Masaki's sly smile.

"You haven't changed a bit, Tenma. You've still got a baby face!" Masaki snickered loudly, while Ranmaru gave him a serious, stern look. "Don't make fun of people like that, Masaki! How old are you again?"

Masaki rolled his eyes. "Sorry mom! Oh... Wait I remember something, your pigtails! You were so cute as a girl, mom!"

"Shut up!"

I laughed while the two kept arguing. But their argument took longer than I expected, they kept shouting at each other with loud voices.

"So..." I started. I decided to tell them about Kyousuke and ask them about Aoi.

"Oh, sorry Tenma!" Ranmaru said, after a last glare at Masaki.

"It's because you always are such-"

"It's fine, really!" I laughed awkwardly. I definitely didn't want them to continue arguing, so I continued. "Anyway, I ran into Kyousuke a few minutes ago!"

Masaki looked at me with surprise. "He still allows you to call him by his first name? Both Tsurugi and Shindou always looked annoyed when I call them by their first names, it's mean."

"You should accept it if they don't like it, Masaki." Kirino said, looking at the tael haired boy.

"A-Anyway!" I started, causing Masaki and Ranmaru to look at me. "Have you guys seen Aoi today?"

Their laughs disappeared as quick as a thunderbolt strikes down, and there expression grew dark. Masaki tried to avoid my gaze, so he was suddenly interested in grass. Ranmaru sighed, and looked even more mature. They didn't say anything, but I think I understood. It was as if all sound disappeared, the birds weren't practicing their singing skills, the wind stopped hauling, and it suddenly was as if only the three of us were sitting outside, in the grass.

"Aoi is no longer here. She died two years ago, I'm sorry Tenma."

* * *

Cliffhanger .

Kinda. This chapter felt awkward. I should update faster.


End file.
